Unexpected Comfort
by hunterofcomedy
Summary: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History…has just begun. As the world crumbles around them, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri barricade themselves in the Headmaster's office, unsure if help will arrive…


**Unexpected Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danganronpa or its characters. I own the computer that I used to write this story with.**

 **Summary: The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History…has just begun. As the world crumbles around them, Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri barricade themselves in the Headmaster's office, unsure if help will arrive…**

* * *

"Makoto…help me with this!"

Kyoko Kirigiri, her school uniform torn and unruly, struggled to push the large heavy desk in her father's office across the room, intending to barricade the door. Immediately upon being asked, Makoto Naegi rushed to her side and threw his weight at the gigantic wooden furniture, helping to push it along. Slowly but surely, the two of them managed to press the desk firmly up against the large double doors of the office, which Kyoko had already bolted.

Less than a few seconds after they finished, furious pounding was heard outside the door. Makoto flinched as he heard various voices savagely demanding them to open the door.

"OPEN UP, DAMMIT!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"YOU SELF-RIGHTOUS PIGS ARE GONNA BLEED!"

Even more vicious threats were hurled at them from beyond the door. Makoto's blood ran cold, fearing they might get through if they had the proper tools. Before panic could set in though, the calm but commanding voice of his classmate rang in his ears.

"Makoto, help me with the other furniture! Hurry!" Kyoko shouted, already in the process of picking up one of two large leather chairs in front of where her father's desk had been.

"O-Okay!" the boy replied, his voice shaky.

Despite that, he moved with absolute purpose, not hesitating to pick up the other large leather chair and carry it over toward the door. They quickly positioned them atop the desk, putting more weight against the door. Without waiting for further instruction, Makoto rushed around the room, grabbing anything large or heavy to stack against the door and keep their pursuers at bay.

Together, he and Kyoko piled all of the heavy furniture, including a massive bookcase, in front of the door, completely barricading themselves inside. Tired and dripping with sweat, Makoto fell to his knees the instant they were finished. Gasping for breath as his muscles ached, he heard a thud beside him and turned to see Kyoko sitting next to him. Her breathing was also ragged but somehow she seemed less winded than him.

Then again, _that_ wasn't much of a surprise. No matter the situation, Kyoko was always calm and cool, ready to take decisive action whenever it was required. And if it hadn't of been for her quick thinking, neither of them would have survived…

* * *

It was graduation day, the day that signified their class' advancement and their upperclassmen's graduation from Hope's Peak Academy.

Makoto had been in the process of cleaning out his desk when he noticed Kyoko quietly slipping out of the room, which distressed him. The school had been gradually falling into organized chaos for about half a year now, just after the entire student council suddenly went missing. Kyoko had been absent from class a lot after that, no doubt putting her Ultimate Detective skills to proper use. Still, Makoto just didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone. Concerned, he decided to follow after her to see if everything was alright.

He'd caught up with her in the hallway leading to the Headmaster's office. Before he could ask her anything, however, the pair heard vicious shouts coming from all directions. At the same time, a large explosion rocked the building, causing them to lose their footing. They both fell to the ground, with Kyoko being the first to pick herself back up. Her eyes shot over to the windows, narrowing her gaze as she did. Slowly getting up himself, Makoto followed her gaze and glanced out the window, only to gasp in shock.

A shockwave of sorts rippled through the sky, transforming the clear blue of the horizon into a deep crimson. The entire room darkened, as if the sun had been blocked out, but the red tint in the sky remained bright and ominous.

Startled by what they'd witness, the pair flinched as they discovered a large number of Reserve Course Students, all of them brandishing deadly weapons, rushing toward them. Makoto completely froze as he noticed blood-stains on their clothes and weapons. Grabbing his hand, Kyoko sped forward, tugging a thoroughly terrified Makoto along just behind her. They quickly reached the Headmaster's office, only to find it locked. As luck would have it, Kyoko had been given a spare key by her father. She'd initially resisted carrying it, but was glad she'd brought it along today.

Using it to unlock the door, the two of them were just barely able to slam the large double doors in their attacker's faces before bolting them shut…

* * *

Despite their inability to break through the barricade, the Reserve Course Students just outside continued to relentlessly bash at the door, even though it was clear that they wouldn't be able to break through with their current equipment. However, their vicious shouts never ceased, though they seemed to have lessen.

Outside the large windows of the Headmaster's office, the darkened sky loomed overhead. Makoto was in shock at how quickly the sky had changed, especially considering it had been sunny and beautiful only a few minutes ago. And even though it was in the middle of the day, the sun's rays seemed to be almost completely blocked out, darkening all that could be seen.

Though their situation appeared grim, for the moment at least, they were safe.

"Are you alright, Makoto?" the stoic detective asked, seemingly already recovered from their brush with death. Makoto couldn't help but admire her for that.

"Yeah…just worn out…" he unintentionally wheezed, trying not to make her worry. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work, as she continued to sit next to him as he regained his composure, watching him very carefully. When he finally seemed to catch his breath, he smiled and said, "Really, I'm good! Just a bit winded."

Kyoko's lavender eyes showed that she didn't entirely believe him, but she took his word for it and slowly stood up, moving toward the light switch. Flicking it up and down, they discovered that the electricity was out.

"…Great," the detective muttered, scowling slightly. Turning back to her classmate, she asked, "Do you have your cell phone on you, Makoto?"

Snapping his head up as she asked, he almost unconsciously reached into his pocket…only to find nothing.

"Aw, crap! I must have left my phone in my desk!" he cursed, feeling even more unlucky.

"I left mine in my room…" Kyoko confided in him, a twinge of shame in her eyes. "And with no power, I doubt we'll be able to contact anyone."

Sighing heavily, Kyoko began to walk around the room, feeling the walls and examining every corner of the room. After watching her for a few minutes, Makoto slowly asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if there's another way out of this room," she told him, tapping on the wall with her gloved hand. "Knowing the Headmaster, he might have an escape route planned for just this sort of occasion."

Makoto noticed that, even now, she refused to acknowledge Headmaster Jin Kirigiri as her father. Then again, it wasn't all that surprising, considering she'd initially come to this school in order to sever ties with him.

Getting to know Kyoko Kirigiri over the last year had been difficult. She'd been unreasonably cold and distant for the first month or so, not even sparing a word for her instructors. Makoto and the others repeatedly invited her to hang out with them, but she always refused, always leaving class the instant the bell rang each day.

Makoto wasn't quite sure exactly when it happened, but not long after their second month at Hope's Peak started, Kyoko slowly began inserting herself into class activities. Soon, it became hard to imagine class without her, and Makoto spent a good deal of time talking with her, slowly getting to know her better.

Makoto wasn't quite sure what caused her sudden change of heart, but he didn't complain. He enjoyed spending time with his mysterious classmate, learning bits and pieces about her personality, like and dislikes, and even her amazing detective skills.

She had been open about her reason for coming to Hope's Peak, which shocked most of the class when they realized that the Headmaster's daughter was among them. However, once the initial shock wore off, the class continued to treat her as just another member of their group. Beyond that initial revelation, Kyoko rarely talked about herself. Despite that, she got along with everyone and they all seemed to appreciate her. Which was why Makoto had followed after her earlier, concerned because she usually never left class early.

Pondering whether or not to ask her about why she'd left class early, Makoto pulled himself to his feet and froze as he caught sight of her again.

Kyoko stood by the large windows, staring downward. What was troubling though, was that fact that her eyes were widened, and a look of pure horror had engulfed her face. Rushing to her side, Makoto was about to ask what was wrong when his eyes caught a glimpse of what she'd seen. Just like her, terror engulfed his features as he surveyed the outside of the school.

What appeared to be a massive riot was taking place below, with many of the perpetrator dressed in Reserve Course uniforms. They slaughtered indiscriminately, bashing in people's heads or cutting them apart with large hatchets. Blood-stains littered the grounds, entire sections of the school were on fire, and smaller building were completely destroyed.

And unfortunately, the damage extended far beyond the school. Looking out into the metropolitan area just beyond the school, it was clear that the riot had spread beyond Hope's Peak's campus. Crumbling buildings and broken remains of the city could be seen from the window of the Headmaster's office.

All the while, the ominous red glow of the transformed sky augmented the horror. It was like gazing into hell on earth…

"W-What…what _is_ this?!" he stammered, fear overtaking his reason. Turning to Kyoko, who had regained her composure and was merely staring down at the carnage, he practically shouted, "W-We need to get out of here! We need to see if everyone else is—?!"

"Makoto…" she cut him off amidst his panicked screams, her calm voice silencing him. Taking in a deep breath, she looked him straight in the eye and said, "I think we should stay here for the time being…"

Gasping in surprise, Makoto hesitated for only a second before yelling, "How can you say that?! We need to get out of here and find our friends! What if they've been attacked?! What if they're trapped in the school—?!"

A harsh slap reverberated as Kyoko's gloved hand smacked his cheek. Stunned into silence, Makoto slowly looked back at her, tears stinging his eyes.

"Makoto, you need to calm down…" she immediately said, her gaze firm and her voice commanding. "Right now, this is probably the safest room in the entire school. Leaving here would put us both in danger."

Struggling to regain his fervor, Makoto rubbed his stung cheek as he countered, "But we can't just sit here while our friends are in danger! Besides, how is this room any safer than our classroom!"

Kyoko stood quietly while he voiced his concern, waiting for him to finish before answering him. "Not long ago, I overheard Mr. Kizakura discussing something with the Headmaster. Apparently, this room was built to be a kind of panic room in case of emergency."

Again she refused to acknowledge her father, but Makoto knew now wasn't the time to focus on that. Turning, Kyoko focused her gaze on the barricade they'd built.

"The doors to this room are actually made of titanium, with a wooden outer casing. Unless our attackers have high grade explosives, I doubt they'll be able to break through," she explained before pointing to the hinges. "However, we needed to barricade it because the hinges of the door as stainless steel, which could be broken through easily."

Kyoko tapped her shoe on the floor, and Makoto was surprised by how little sound reverberated from such an action. Seeing his surprise, the detective further explained, "Also, the floor, walls, and roof have been incased in concrete, which should deter anyone from trying to get in from above or below."

Finally, she glanced out the windows, her eyes slightly saddening as she viewed the destruction outside.

"And while the windows are bulletproof, they are not indestructible. However, with the room located on the highest floor, it would be extremely difficult for someone to break through the glass." As she finished explaining all of the rooms features, Makoto felt a mixture of relief and anger, which was amplified when she continued, "In short, this room is the safest place for us to be right now. For the time being, we should keep calm and wait for help to arrive—".

"B-But what about everyone else?!" Makoto couldn't keep from shouting, obviously still worried. "We may be safe, but they—!"

"Have you forgotten who are classmates are?" Kyoko harshly interrupted, making the lucky student flinch. "We have the Ultimate Martial Artist, the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader, and even the Ultimate Soldier in our class. Honestly, they might be in a safer situation than we are…"

As he was reminded of that, Makoto felt himself begin to calm down. He'd been so terrified by what he'd seen that he'd forgotten how amazing his classmates were. And even though he was positive that they were just as freaked-out as he was, he also had faith in each and every one of his friends.

"…You're right," he slowly acquiesced, a hopeful smile daring to cross his face. "Plus, they've got Byakuya and Celeste! Two of the smartest people in our class! Not to mention that I'm sure our teachers are doing everything they can…to…Wait a minute, where's your dad?!"

At the mention of her father, Kyoko's eyes narrowed, reminding the lucky student that she didn't appreciate him or any of their classmates referring to him as her father.

"I-I mean, shouldn't he be in here? This is _his_ office after all…" Makoto quickly rephrased, relieved when her expression softened.

Much to his surprise, a look of concern crossed Kyoko's face. It was only there for a second before she hardened her features, which told Makoto all that he needed to know.

"I'm not sure where he is…" Kyoko finally answered, looking away from the windows and glancing around the room. "I had thought he'd be here. I was on my way to talk to him when you stopped me in the hall. Speaking of which, why _did_ you stop me?"

Makoto's cheeks flushed for a moment as embarrassment hit him. However, less than a moment later, he realized he had nothing to be embarrassed about and answered, "Well, I saw you leaving class early and got worried about you. So I figured I'd ask if everything was okay."

"I see," the detective replied, showing no hint of emotion.

Her lack of a reaction kind of stung. Makoto had at least expected her to tell him that he didn't need to be concerned for her. Instead, she chose to remain silent, taking a few steps away from him and resuming her inspection of the room. Telling himself that it wasn't personal, the lucky student decided to follow her lead and look around the room.

"Let's see if we can find any supplies," Kyoko suddenly said to him, approaching the desk used for their barricade. Since it was overturned, she was able to pull open a few of the drawers and search. "Who knows how long were going to be stuck in here…"

"Uh, right…" Makoto complied, silently praying that help would arrive soon.

* * *

A single unopened bottle of water…that was all they could find after combing the room.

The noise from just outside the door had almost completely quieted down. Kyoko theorized that their attackers had probably given up on them for the most part, more than likely heading off to another part of the school to continue their rampage.

Makoto and Kyoko sat on the floor, far away from the windows. Kyoko had initially spent some time gazing out the window, but retreated to Makoto's side after less than an hour. Neither of them would admit it, but they couldn't bring themselves to continually observe the devastation. And even though she pretended to be unaffected by the carnage, Makoto could see that the detective felt useless, trapped in here rather than being able to use her talents to help resolve the situation.

At the same time, Makoto felt even more powerless. His 'talent' was absolutely useless here and there was literally _nothing_ he could do to help. He couldn't stop thinking about his classmates, wondering if they were alright…hoping that they were still alive.

"How did this happen…?" he quietly questioned, gazing out into the crimson sky beyond the windows.

"I'm not sure," Kyoko unexpectedly answered him, staring at the floor. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting an answer…but she obviously felt the need to provide one. "I don't have enough evidence but…I can tell you that it has something to do with the protests from the Reserve Course…"

Ah, now Makoto understood. The students of the Reserve Course had been protesting their status for over half a year now. And even though their teachers mockingly called their protests, 'The Parade', everyone at the school had felt the effects of it. However, there was definitely more to it than that…

"Maybe…but how could the protests lead to this?" Makoto questioned, the sounds of screams and explosions from outside muffled by their sturdy shelter. "I mean, to cause this much destruction…there has to be something bigger going on."

"I agree. But there's no way for us to investigate right now," Kyoko said, picking up the unopened water and extending it out to him. "Go head and take a sip. We need to conserve our energy and resources as much as possible."

Staring at the bottle, Makoto felt a bit uncomfortable being the first to drink. "You go ahead and have some first."

"I'm not thirsty—".

"Neither am I."

Realizing she couldn't win this argument, Kyoko set the water down between them, which would allow either of them to have it when they needed it.

"Let's get some rest," she suggested, leaning against the wall and preparing to sleep. "We need to conserve our strength in case they manage to break through…"

"Yeah…sure," Makoto slowly answered, tearing his eyes away from the dark red sky and scooting up against the wall himself. Just before he fell asleep, the lucky student dared to say, "I'm sure that help will arrive soon."

"...Let's hope so," Kyoko whispered, staring up at the ceiling with an uncertain gaze.

* * *

They slept for several hours, the darkened sky making it almost impossible to tell what time of day it was.

Luckily, the clock in the room was analog and told them that it was supposed to be around 1PM…or at least they hoped it was. Both of them had awoken during the 'night', only to be greeted by the same darkened sky they had fallen asleep to. Perhaps the change in the sky had caused a lighting effect that would keep the world illuminated around the clock?

As Kyoko pondered that notion, as absurd as it was, she glanced down and scowled. The unopened bottle of water continued to sit undisturbed between them, despite having sat there for the better part of the day.

"You should take a sip," she found herself telling Makoto, gesturing toward the bottle. "Dehydration is bound to set in soon, considering how many hours we slept."

A serious expression overtook his features as he replied, "You go first. You need it more than me."

Annoyance rose up in her as Makoto refused to follow her advice. And though his kindness was appreciated, he was still being incredibly stubborn, and that made her even more perturbed. However, she realized that he would continue acting this way until he got what he wanted, which only served to exhaust the already tired Kyoko. Deciding that being stubborn would only be foolish, she picked up the water bottle, unscrewed the lid and pressed the tip to her lips.

Relief flooded her as the life-giving water slid down her throat, a deeply relieved sigh escaping her as she finished taking a large sip. Revitalized by the drink, she quickly handed the bottle over to Makoto, her eyes demanding his cooperation. This time, he took the bottle without question and took a large sip himself, gasping for breath as he too felt his energy coming back. Now finished, he extended the bottle back toward her.

"Let's conserve as much as we can," she advised him, taking the bottle from his hand and screwing the cap back on. "A human being can survive up to ten days without food, but only two or three without water. We need to be careful."

"Wow, you certainly know your stuff!" he enthusiastically replied, no longer having a reason to go against her. Even though she knew his praise was genuine, it bothered her that he put her up on such a high pedestal…especially when he beamed at her and said, "With you here, our chances for survival are much higher than if I was all on my own!"

"It's nothing. Just focus on conserving your energy. Don't overwork yourself," she told him, not sure how to take his slightly self-deprecating comment. His mood dampened slightly at her abrasiveness but he still found the courage to be optimistic.

"Well…either way, you're right!" the lucky student concurred, flashing a brave smile. "As long as we don't give up, I'm sure everything will work out! Let's do our best, Kyoko!"

As he flashed her a brave smile, she couldn't tell if he was actually being sincere…or just trying to convince himself.

* * *

For the next few hours, neither of them said a single word, sitting there trying to distract themselves from the rioting that was still taking place outside. All the while, Kyoko's thoughts were consumed with theories of how this could have occurred, but she was forced to dismiss most of them, considering she had no evidence and hardly any information to work with.

As she shifted to get comfortable, her hand touched the side of the water bottle. Glancing down at it, she was reminded of Makoto's insistence that _she_ needed the water more than him. It would have been easy to surmise it was because the lucky student thought of himself as inferior to her…but she knew that wasn't the case. Makoto possessed a kind nature that bordered on naiveté, which she had to admit she found slightly adorable. At the same time, he also could get annoying because of that kind nature.

It was amazing how obstinate the lucky student could be, considering he was something of a pushover most of the time. Only in situations like this did he seem to show what he was truly capable of…which was and wasn't unexpected. Tragic situations often brought out traits that people never imagined they had.

In Makoto's case, it made him a bit reckless but since it was born out of concern for others, it was forgivable…kind of.

Kyoko sighed deeply to herself, perturbed by Makoto's stubbornness but unable to express it. Makoto should have been more concerned with himself than her. After all, she was used to going without food or water for days during her investigations. He, on the other hand, was most likely not used to such hardships and therefore just being stubborn. And while the detective acknowledged that they weren't exactly close, she knew enough about Makoto to know he tended to put others first, even when it put him at a disadvantage.

And unfortunately, Kyoko was the same way. She often pretended to be cold and unfeeling, but she actually worried for her classmates just as much as Makoto did. Even when she'd reassured him that they would be fine, in the back of her mind, she prayed she was right. Not only for the hope of their classmates possibly rescuing them, but because she actually viewed them all as her precious friends.

That thought brought the tiniest of smiles to her lips, closing her eyes as she dared to hope…

"You should smile more often…it looks good on you."

Kyoko's eyes snapped open as she turned to see Makoto gazing at her, a warm smile on his lips. Instantly, her own smile vanished as she felt uncomfortable for being stared at. How long had he been staring at her anyway? And how had she not noticed until he'd said something? It was probably due to dehydration, which could be solved if he would just take another sip, so that _she_ could take another sip without feeling guilty.

"It's rude to stare at people," she said harshly before averting her gaze.

"Oh…sorry. Didn't mean to…" Makoto apologized, his bright smile fading as he felt a bit ashamed of himself. "Anyway…what were you thinking about?"

Unprepared for the question, Kyoko automatically replied, "Is it any of your business?"

Regret bubbled up inside her as she said that, having not intended to be that rude to him, despite his awkward staring before. And while it was true that she would often use such automatic responses in her daily life, now wasn't the time to be cold or distant. She could tell that he was nervous and frightened, especially since they could still hear the chaotic sounds of the riot going on outside.

"No…I guess not," Makoto finally answered, his eyes staring at the floor. "I guess…I was just curious. I mean, there isn't much else to do and I thought…maybe we could talk or something?"

A part of her wanted to refuse, since she didn't feel very good at simply having a normal conversation. However, she couldn't deny that taking their minds off the tragedy occurring outside would undoubtedly lift their spirits.

With that in mind, she turned her entire body toward him and said, "I was…thinking about the reason I decided to stay at Hope's Peak."

"The reason you stayed at Hope's Peak?" Makoto repeated, entirely confused but also intrigued. "Wasn't it because of all the opportunities graduating from here would give you?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko elaborated, "I'm afraid my reason for coming to this school is far from typical. I came here to sever all ties with the Headmaster…my father."

Shock overtook Makoto's expression at hearing her acknowledgment, but he quickly pushed it aside and replied, "Yeah…you did tell us that you came here just to do that, huh?"

"And I did," she told him, her eyes hardening suddenly. "I told him that I wanted nothing to do with him and would make my own way through life…I even planned on quitting school and returning home—".

"What?!" Makoto shouted but suddenly became embarrassed, quieting down instantly. "I-I…never knew that…"

"Of course you wouldn't, I haven't told anyone about that until now," Kyoko confided, her expression softening slightly. "Everything in this place reminded me of my father…how he disappeared from my life so long ago. I couldn't stand it, so I decided to leave and never look back."

Even as she said that, there was a hint of hesitation in her voice. It was so faint that Makoto almost couldn't be sure if he heard it or not. It was almost like she was ashamed for even considering the option in the first place. Knowing that calling her out on that would be dangerous, the lucky student instead chose to focus on another burning question that arose in his mind.

"…But you stayed. Why is that?" Makoto nervously asked, hoping he wasn't being too bold.

Kyoko slightly flinched as he asked that question, making him regret asking. However, much to his shock, a delicate smile formed on the detective's lips.

"…Because I made friends here," she answered softly, her voice almost soothing. "Before coming to Hope's Peak, I spent more time around corpses than live people. Detective work was my only concern. And once I broke away from my father…I imagined I'd return to that life…only to discover that I didn't necessarily want to."

She paused for a moment before lifting her gaze and locking eyes with Makoto.

"I realized that when you invited me to watch a movie with our class after school," she told him, much to his surprise. He didn't even remember that happening, but it obviously must have. Seeing his surprise, she gave an amused huff and said, "I don't expect you to remember. For you, it was simply another day with your friends. But to me…it the first time I realized that I would miss being around all these vibrant people. And I realized how cold I had been to all of you…"

"N-No! You weren't—".

"Yes, I was." She effortlessly cut him off, stunning him into silence as she continued, "I kept myself at a distance because I had planned to leave. I didn't want to form attachments…I realized too late that I already had…so I stayed."

There was a strange melancholy in her voice as she finished, her face turning to stare at the crimson sky beyond the windows. Her eyes hardened and she let out a deep sigh.

"But now…I'm not sure it was the right thing to do," she confessed, much to Makoto's shock. "Attachments dull a detective's skills. We have to be apathetic, so that no matter what happens, we can find the truth. But being here…made me forget that. And now that the world around us is falling into chaos…I can't help but feel that I should have been able to prevent this…I shouldn't have let my personal feelings interfere with my investigation…I should have followed every lead without hesitation…and yet…I couldn't. Because you are all my friends…I couldn't bring myself to suspect any of you…even though I know I should have…"

In truth, she was kind of surprised that Makoto let her get all that out. Normally, he'd be interrupting and insisting that she was mistaken, but this time he just stayed silent. She couldn't fathom why. His earnest nature was something she'd come to rely on, but it seemed that he was content with just listening for the moment. Perhaps…what she'd said had struck a chord with him, but she couldn't be sure…especially when he just sat there, looking slightly confused but determined at the same time.

For the next few minutes, they sat in silence, neither of them saying a word. Just as she was about to suggest getting more rest, the lucky student spoke up.

"Kyoko…do you really suspect that one of us had something to do with this?"

His question was direct and to the point, and it was obvious he'd spent a great deal of time considering the notion. Makoto was genuinely asking for her opinion, and she felt that it would be beyond rude to lie to him now.

"…I have my suspicions," she calmly answered, unable to confess her suspicions about their fashion model classmate.

"…But even so, you still want to trust all of us, don't you?" he fired back, surprising her ever more.

As that question sunk in, Kyoko thought that it would have taken longer to solidify her answer. However, regardless of how much her detective instincts told her it was wrong, deep down inside, she knew the answer was obvious.

"…I do."

Hearing that, a weak smile spread across Makoto's face. "Then that's enough for now…"

Internally, Kyoko's heart almost broke as she saw how fragile his smile was. It was worse knowing that she had been the cause. This was why she had kept her emotions buried deep beneath her subconscious, to prevent her from inadvertently hurting those around her. Emotions were dangerous and once again, because of her own negligence, she'd forgotten that.

She couldn't let this stand…

Pushing away all of her own feelings and burying them as deeply as she could, Kyoko resumed her stoic visage as she asked, "…Makoto…are you afraid?"

Rather than be shocked by her observation, as she'd expected, the lucky student met her gaze and nodded, "Yeah…I am."

"…Good," she told him, finally earning a surprised expression from him. "Fear is proof that you're alive. Anyone who doesn't feel fear, especially at times like this, cannot call themselves a human being."

Her words of wisdom reverberated around them, swirling in and out of Makoto's ears. And as that logic was absorbed by his mind, the lucky student found a warm smile returning to his face.

"Yeah…you're right!" he exclaimed, suddenly reenergized. "And as long as we're alive, we have to do all we can to survive this! It's really terrifying…but as long as you're here with me, I know we'll survive! In fact…let's make a promise!"

"A promise…?" she questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah! A promise that we'll both get out of here alive and see our classmates again!" the lucky student insisted, holding out his hand with his pinky extended.

His suddenly burst of confidence, in both her and for their situation, truly astonished her. Makoto certainly was the kind of person who could find hope in any situation, regardless of how despair-inducing it was. It was a kind of strength that he didn't even know he possessed, which made him even more frightening. But at the same time…it was also uplifting.

Drawing strength from his newfound conviction, Kyoko found herself filling with hope, despite how unreasonable it felt. However, she couldn't care less at the moment, reaching her gloved hand out and grasping onto his pinky finger with her own, shaking intently.

"…It's a promise, Makoto."

* * *

…Two days passed since they made their promise…

Outside, the world seemed to fall deeper into chaos. Riots and screams because normal to their ears, sometimes tuning out the terrified shouts of the innocent people who were slaughtered indiscriminately. From the window of the Headmaster's office, they watched as the school fell into utter disarray, with many of the buildings collapsing or being consumed by fire.

Fortunately, that tragedy hadn't befallen their building. For some reason, it was being left alone for the most part. Neither Kyoko or Makoto could understand why, but they couldn't deny their relief at the same time. Both of them were losing strength, and while they still had the energy to get up and move around…it was becoming more and more exhausting with each passing hour.

Their stomachs rumbled and ached, hunger pains plagued both of them, but even so, they endured.

They would take their minds off of things by playing word games, which Kyoko almost always won, but mostly they just talked about all kinds of things. The detective tried to explain how being an investigator worked, but it all went over Makoto's head. In turn, he tried to explain how video games were so much fun, which Kyoko couldn't fathom how sitting around and 'doing nothing' all day could possibly be as entertaining as he claimed it was. And while she did appreciate the purpose of video games, which she believed was to strengthen the mind, she had to admit that she just didn't find it appealing.

"Okay, that's it!" Makoto exclaimed, having heard enough from her on the subject. "Once we get out of here, we're gonna go and talk to our upperclassman, the Ultimate Gamer, and she'll show you how cool video games are!"

Despite herself, Kyoko chuckled at his enthusiasm. "We'll see…"

"Yeah, we will! And when we play, I'll show you that I can—!"

In the middle of his tirade, the building suddenly shook. Makoto, who had been on his feet, toppled to the floor, while Kyoko pressed her hand against the wall to keep from joining him. The rumbling only lasted for a few moments, but the event itself filled them both with dread.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked, moving over and helping him to his feet.

"I think so…" Makoto muttered, holding his head from where it had collided with the floor. He winced and felt a welt forming on his head but saw no blood. "Yeah…I'm good."

Nodding to him, Kyoko helped him over to the wall to let him lean against it. Sliding down into a seated position, the lucky student smiled up at her, reassuring her that he'd be alright. Wordlessly believing him, Kyoko disengaged from him and quickly walked over to the windows. Glancing downward, her eyes widened as she saw a number of people rushing in through the front entrance.

At first, she thought they may be rescue workers. However, upon closer inspection, she saw a number of them were dressed in street clothes, and most of them were carrying blunt objects or firearms. A few of them were holstering large duffle bags, which instantly filled her with a sense of foreboding.

"W-What is it?!" Makoto asked, obviously seeing the worry on her face.

Composing herself, she turned toward her classmate and said, "A number of suspicious people just broke into the building. I can't tell how many, but there could be at least ten or fifteen of them…"

"…And…you don't think their rescue workers?" the lucky student said hopefully.

Just then, another shockwave rocked the building, nearly making Kyoko topple over. Luckily, Makoto held out his arm for her to grab, which she did, allowing her use him to keep herself balanced. Once the shaking subsided, the detective released him and sighed.

"No, I don't think they're rescue workers…" Kyoko was forced to admit, taking a seat next to him and preparing for another tremor. "In all likely hood, they're here to loot the building. They're probably blasting away debris, not realizing it will bring the entire building down…"

If their situation wasn't looking grim before, it was now. Having been trapped for the past few days had been exhausting, both physically and mentally. They had run out of water that morning, which meant that their time was running short. And now with all of these looters possibly bringing down the building, it seemed that their chances for survival had plummeted.

It was then that Kyoko looked over to see Makoto staring at her. Rather than be put off by that, the detective instead pondered why he was looking at her so intently. Not to mention that fact that she could see admiration shimmering in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, unable to take his stare any longer.

Startled and shaking his head, as if he hadn't realized he'd been staring, Makoto nervously replied, "Uh, nothing! I was just…uh…well, I'm kind of impressed actually…"

Confused, Kyoko couldn't help but ask, "Why is that?"

"Well…because you're so cool, Kyoko." His answer caught her completely off-guard, her eyes widening in shock as he continued, "I mean, you've managed to keep calm this whole time! While all I do was panic and freak out! Even now, when things are looking pretty bad…you're still as calm and cool as always!"

As his words echoed in her head, Kyoko felt something inside of her begin to crack.

"I wish I could be more like you," the lucky student admitted, hanging his head slightly. "Right now…I can't stop my hands from shaking. I want to be strong…to stay strong like you, Kyoko! But I just can't…"

Kyoko hung her head, her bangs obscuring her eyes as she felt her chest tighten with each word he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough…" he apologized, his fears slowly taking hold. "But…I'm glad that I have someone like you here with me right now…someone who isn't afraid during these kind of situations—".

"Stop it…" she suddenly whispered, her low voice but somehow reaching him…silencing him. Her breathing became ragged and her hands clenched into fists, shaking almost uncontrollably. "I already told you…fear is natural…in this kind of…situation…"

Makoto fell into silence as saw her visibly trembling in front of him, feeling ashamed for his insensitive comments.

"Just because I can…bury my emotions…doesn't mean I don't have them…" Kyoko explained through shaky breaths, her voice soft but powerful. "…I don't…want to die…but I'm prepared for it! I won't…do down easily! I refuse to…"

Lifting her head up, so that he could see her clearly, Makoto was in awe of the raw determination he saw on her face…but gasped when he noticed trails of tears spilling down her cheeks. Then, as she spoke, she kept that determined expression on her face, not letting her emotions get the better of her.

"I…am terrified..." she admitted, her words not matching up with the powerful expression she wore. Even though she was crying, she still had enough strength to keep herself calm. Slowly, she reached out, grabbed Makoto's hand, and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel…my heart racing?"

He did…but he could also feel her body trembling. Brave, mysterious, commanding Kyoko…was shaking with fear over the possibility of her own death. And even though she was able to keep her face from showing that fear, the tears and trembling refused to stop as she continued to fight with all she had.

It was at that moment that Makoto realized that Kyoko wasn't some kind of superhero…she was a normal girl with hope and dreams, just like anyone else! Sure, she was different but that didn't mean she wasn't human! A stinging pain ached in his chest as he realized just how much pressure he must have been putting on her. How could he do that to her after all she'd done for him?!

At that moment, another tremor shook the building, making both of them grab onto each other for support. Once it was over, Kyoko continued, "This fear…it's proof…that I'm alive…and I will not—!"

Before she could finish, Makoto wrapped both his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kyoko's eyes widened but she didn't struggle, more shocked than anything else. Placing a hand on the back of her head, he leaned her face into his shoulder and patted her head.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko…I'm so sorry…" he whispered, tears spilling from his own eyes. He held onto her tightly, feeling as if letting go would mean losing her forever. "Let's…let's be afraid…together!"

Just hearing those words was more than enough for Kyoko. The way Makoto embraced her, feared for and with her, and truly felt sorry for his insensitivity…it felt…calming. Like he finally understood her…understood what she'd been trying to tell him. It had taken a while, but it seemed that she was finally able to show him her true self…it had been too long, far too long, since someone who could understand her had come into her life…and she didn't want to lose that now!

Gently pushing away and breaking the embrace, confusion engulfed Makoto until he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. His eyes widened as he realized that Kyoko was kissing him, her eyes closed and arms wrapping around him tightly. He only resisted for a moment before easing into the kiss, cupping her face tenderly with one hand. Pulling his other arm around from behind her back, he misjudged where his hand was and instead of gripping her shoulder, he accidently grabbed her breast.

Both of them gasped and broke away, with Makoto's face turning bright red.

Bowing in apology, he shouted, "I am so, so, so, sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident; I swear—!"

Amidst his apology, the sound of sweet laughter invaded his ears. To his surprise, Kyoko was openly laughing, not just chuckling as she usually did, but actually laughing. And while it was quiet and a bit subdued, no one could deny the happiness that radiated from that laugh. It was the sweetest sound that Makoto had ever heard.

Stifling that beautiful laughter, Kyoko managed to say, "…I know, Makoto."

With that acknowledgment, Makoto felt more relief than ever before. That is, until the building shook once more and they grabbed onto each other for support once again. As the rumbling came to an end, they turned to look at each other.

"We're running out of time…" Kyoko said to him, her face serious and yet anxious. "Soon they'll either try to breach this room, which may cause the floor to give way, or the entire building will collapse."

"B-But what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked, glancing around the room, particularly staring at their barricade. "Should we make a break for it?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Even if we did, it wouldn't stop the building from collapsing. Instead…there's something that I would like to ask of you…"

Makoto gulped before asking, "…What's that?"

Hesitating for only a second, Kyoko locked eyes with him and asked, "…For once in my life…I want to experience the pleasure of being with a man…"

Somehow, Makoto knew that was coming, but he still froze as she asked. His mouth hung open and his face flushed. He was kind of surprised that Kyoko didn't seem to be embarrassed at all, but then he realized how good she was at handling delicate situations…

"Makoto…" she said softly bringing him back to reality, "If you don't want to, I understand—".

"N-No, that's not—! Yes, I—! Wait! W-What I mean is—!" He paused to collect his thoughts, practically forcing himself to calm down. "I don't want to take advantage of you!"

Kyoko couldn't help but smile at his chivalrous nature, which was appreciated but outdated. She figured it might come down to this, and so she closed the gap between them, pressing her breasts against his chest. As Makoto blinked rapidly, his brain trying to process the amazing feeling boiling up inside him as the detective smiled seductively.

"You're not taking advantage of me…I promise," she reassured him, both of them feeling each other's hot breath on their face. "If it makes you feel better, I can make the first move…"

With her soft lips inches from his own, the lucky student had trouble processing everything. However, everything else aside, he knew that he wanted to be the one to fulfill Kyoko's request. And so, even though he'd previously though he'd have the courage to make the first move whenever it happened, Makoto reluctantly submitted to her.

"T-That…might be for the best—".

He didn't even finish before Kyoko locked her lips onto his, passionately capturing him in a kiss. Like before, Makoto barely resisted, letting her take control and show him all he needed to know. As she moved her lips against his, her tongue slid out and lapped at his lips, begging for entrance. He instantly gave it, a bit shocked when she thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

Makoto couldn't keep an ecstatic moan contained as she wrapped her tongue around his own, her hands around his neck, keeping him from disengaging. Not that he wanted to, letting his hands run through her beautiful lavender hair as her tongue intertwined with his. Amidst the kiss, Kyoko suddenly took her hand from his neck and pulled the bow of her school uniform, loosening up her collar. Then, she effortlessly unbuttoned each of the buttons on her shirt before pulling open her blouse and revealing a white bra. Reaching behind her own back, she unclipped her bra and pulled it away, revealing her modest chest.

All the while, Makoto was too enthralled with their kiss to notice, until Kyoko reached up and grabbed his arms. A bit startled, Makoto opened his eyes and saw her bare breasts, gasping and inadvertently breaking the kiss and breathing heavily. Kyoko gasped for air as well, but also let her hands slide down his arms until her gloved hands reached his hands.

Gently grabbing them, she guided his hands to her chest, much to Makoto's joy and embarrassment. She placed one hand on each breast and said, "Be gentle…but don't be afraid to touch them…"

While holding his hands, she had him grasp each breast, earning a slight moan at the same time. Makoto felt a bit intimidated as she held onto each of his hands, showing him how to properly massage her breasts. Honestly, he did appreciate that she was showing him how to handle them…but he really wanted to try it for himself.

He got his wish when she suddenly released his hands, nodding to give him permission.

Taking her advice into account, Makoto gently but thoroughly rubbed each of her breasts. At first, he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but then, he heard a light moan escape Kyoko's throat as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close again.

"You can…go… a little harder…" she encouraged between breaths, panting heavily.

Deciding to let his instincts take over, Makoto squeezed both of her breasts and pressed his palm into her nipples. Kyoko moaned in his ear, inspiring him to massage her breasts a bit harder. A loud gasp escaped Kyoko, as he continued to pleasure her. As he groped her, she cupped his face and passionately kissed him again, sliding her tongue back into his mouth.

As their tongues wrapped around each other, Makoto felt slightly empowered and took one hand away from her breast, sliding it down her body until it reached the hem of her skirt. Kyoko gasped but didn't stop him. In fact, she reached around back and unclipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor beside her. Then, while still kissing him, she guided his hand to into her panties, much to his shock.

Breaking their kiss again, Kyoko panted as she said, "…Two…fingers…"

Instantly knowing what she meant, Makoto used his index and middle finger to tap at her entrance. The contact made Kyoko gasp but she encouraged him by grabbing onto his hand and gently pushing his fingers inside her entrance. Slowly, she thrust his fingers in and out a few times before pulling her hand back and allowing him to do it himself. Following her motion, the lucky student smiled as Kyoko began to gasp from his fingering.

Then, before he even noticed it, Kyoko's hand reached down and began to rub at his hard member through his pants. The shock of her suddenly rubbing made him stop and gasp, which made the detective stop as well.

"…Makoto…please don't stop…" Kyoko panted, unzipping his pants and grasping his member tightly, the leather of her glove enhancing the sensation.

Running her hand up and down his shaft, Makoto flinched but somehow found the willpower to continue thrusting his fingers, which caused an adorable moan to escape Kyoko. As they continued pleasuring each other, their eyes met and Kyoko used her free hand to pull him into another kiss. Tongues lapped against each other as they both felt uncontrollably ecstasy course through their bodies.

However, just as Makoto began to feel his member twitch, he took his hand away from Kyoko's entrance. Before she knew what was happening, Makoto broke their kiss and gently pushed her back, letting her fall onto her back in front of him.

Surprised by his assertiveness, Kyoko couldn't help but comment, "I don't think I have to instruct you on how to use _that_ …now do I?"

She tapped the tip of his member with her finger as she spoke, sending a shudder through his entire body. However, the lucky student wasn't perturbed, pulling down his pants and kicking them away. Only when he saw her spread her legs did he actually hesitate. Her sex was so inviting…but he also felt that once he did this…everything would change. He began to hesitate even more, unsure if he was really doing what was right.

As if to answer his question, Kyoko held her left hand out in front of him, showing him her gloved hand. A look of great determination settled on her face as she spoke.

"Makoto…I swore only to reveal this to someone I truly cared for…"

Very slowly, she pulled at the tips of her glove before pulling the entire glove off. Underneath, Makoto gasped as he saw the horrific burn marks on her hand. Every inch of her hand was completely scarred.

"Gruesome…it's it," she said carefully and seriously. "But…this is a part of who I am…can you accept that?"

Before she had time to react, he grasped her scarred hand, making her shudder from the sudden contact. Leaning in, Makoto pressed his lips to her burned knuckles before lacing his fingers in between hers. Grasping her hand tightly in his own, he suddenly descended upon her, his member poking at her entrance.

"Of course I do!"

Makoto practically shouted before smashing his lips into hers and thrusting his tongue into _her_ mouth. He then grabbed her other hand, that still had the glove on, laced his fingers between hers and pressed both of their hands into floor. At the same time, his member entered her.

Kyoko gasped into his mouth, moaning ecstatically as he slowly thrust inside her. Not stopping, he continued to wrap his tongue around hers as he penetrated her, making both of them gasp and moan together. Thrusting hard into her, Makoto felt his member begin twitching violently and knew he was close.

Disengaging from her mouth, Makoto tried to pull out, only to have Kyoko grip his hands tighter and pull him back, thrusting her hips forward to meet his member while wrapping her legs around him.

"Don't…pull out!" she moaned, a genuine smile lighting up her face. "I want…to have…all of you, Makoto!"

Empowered by her desire and motivated by her passion, Makoto slammed his lips into hers again as he thrust forward again. An instant later, his seed burst inside Kyoko's womb, a white hot sensation radiating from both of them.

Kyoko gasped loudly into his mouth and Makoto unlaced his fingers from one hand and cupped her face. At the same time, her hands wrapped around him and pulled him closer, holding him tightly as they both rode out their orgasm. Once that feeling of bliss subsided, they broke their kiss and pulled their faces back, staring into each other's eyes tenderly.

Breathing heavily, but with a smile brighter than the sun, Kyoko said, "…Thank you…Makoto."

Makoto laughed a bit but instead of saying anything, he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

The sounds of explosions were growing louder and closer, and the shaking of the building had intensified.

Kyoko and Makoto sat together in the corner of the room, waiting for their end to come. They had redressed and were leaning against each other, hands held together with the fingers intertwined. The detective had discarded her other glove, letting her scarred hands be free before the end. They were both exhausted, from lack of food and their passionate intimacy. But neither of them regretted it.

For a small time, the two of them had experienced true bliss. And now, as they waited for their assailants to find them, or for the whole building to come down, neither of them were left feeling wanting.

"Makoto…" Kyoko softly said, glancing his way with a determined visage. "…I think they're almost here."

"…Maybe," Makoto replied, unsure of what he could say or do. "Will the door hold?"

"That depends on how powerful their explosives are…we may even be killed by the scattering of the debris from the explosion…" the detective answered, looking over at their barricade. "Even if the door holds, the room's structure might collapse under the pressure. Either way, I don't think we're going to be leaving this room."

"Oh…I guess it's time to give up then…" the lucky student said, gripping her hand tighter. A chuckling from the girl beside him drew his attention and he turned to see her smiling at him. "What's so funny?"

"I never said anything about giving up," she said with a firm smile. "We promised to do everything we could to survive, didn't we?"

Remembering that time, Makoto also found himself chuckling sadly, "Yeah…we did, didn't we?"

Slowly rising to her feet, but keeping her hand tightly clasped in his, Kyoko looked down at him and said, "If we're going down—"

"—We're going down fighting!" Makoto finished, letting her pull him to her feet. Their legs were shaky but somehow, they managed to keep themselves upright.

Standing there, with their fingers laced together, staring into each other's eyes, both of them felt one last surge of strength course through them. Turning to face the door, they readied themselves for whatever happened. They heard footstep and muffled shouts just beyond the office door, and knew that their time was nearing its end. At the last moment, before they faced their destiny, Kyoko turned and gave him a genuine smile.

"Makoto…Forgive me—".

The lucky student had no time to react to her words as a thunderous explosion blasted in front of them, clearing the barricade that they had painstakingly crafted nearly three days ago. As debris flew toward them, Kyoko leapt in front of Makoto and pulled him into her chest, shielding him from the blast as bits of their barricade slammed into her back.

Kyoko screamed in pain as a piece of wood slammed into her shoulder, a sickening crack echoing afterward. Makoto gasped but didn't have the strength to reverse their position, his horrified expression widening as he watched her take the brunt of the explosion in his place.

Then, as quickly as it came, the explosion subsided. Kyoko slumped into Makoto's arms, injured but very much alive. He turned her around and knelt with her leaning against this shoulder, trying to make her comfortable.

"Kyoko!"

Makoto held onto her tightly, gasping in horror as he saw her shoulder, a large lump protruding outward from where the jagged wood had struck her. Fortunately, it seemed that her shoulder had simply been dislocated but she writhed in agony nonetheless. The back of her uniform was torn open and bits of debris were stuck to her back, but nothing seemed to have penetrated her skin. Even so, it was obvious that she was in a great amount of pain.

"…Ma…koto…" she wheezed, fighting for air as she tried to compose herself. "…are you…?"

"You stupid idiot!" Makoto shouted, tears spilling from his eyes. "You said we would do this together! How could you do that?!"

As he shouted at her, she couldn't help but smile up at him, reaching out a scarred hand and touching his cheek. Feeling the contact, Makoto gasped and looked into her eyes as she spoke softly.

"…Why do…you think…I said to…forgive me…?" her tone was a bit condescending, almost playful. If she hadn't of just taken the brunt of a large explosion, he'd have sworn she was trying to tease him!

Makoto hated it…he hated that she had chosen to protect him…without even giving him a choice. It wasn't fair! After all they had done together…it wasn't right for her to do this on her own!

"Next time…I'll be the one to protect you!" he vowed, holding onto her tightly. "No matter the cost…I won't let you get hurt because of me again!"

Hearing that, Kyoko's smiled widened and she held up her other hand for him to take, which he did instantly. Holding her there, tightly gripping her hand while she smiled up at him…neither of them noticed the figure pushing aside the remains of their barricade, making their way inside.

"Well…now this is an interesting sight…"

Both Kyoko and Makoto gasped at they heard that voice, a familiar voice that neither of them had expected to hear. Slowly turning their gazes over, they saw a middle-aged man standing just inside their destroyed barricade, holding a fedora hat in his right hand.

"Should I come back later? I don't want to interrupt such a touching scene," fedora man said to them, placing the hat atop his head with a slight smirk.

"M-M-Mr. Kizakura!" Makoto happily shouted, before hearing Kyoko grunt a bit. He wasn't sure if it was from her injuries…or the fact that _this_ man had been the one to come to their rescue. From what he remembered, she wasn't too fond of anyone close to her father, which meant she held great distain for their fedora wearing rescuer. In either case, the lucky student didn't waste any time. "Kyoko's hurt! We need to get her to a hospital!"

Tipping his hat down, Kohichi Kizakura sighed and said, "That might be impossible…" A look of horror overtook Makoto face, which Kizakura noticed instantly and corrected, "Going to a hospital is out but I've got a medic with me. Trust me, Little Kyoko's gonna be just fine."

"…I _am_ …fine…" Kyoko tried to insist, not appreciating his nickname, especially while in physical pain. "…It's just…a dislocated—urgh!"

"Don't overdo it!" Makoto insisted, still trying to make her as comfortable as he could. He squeezed her hand and she relaxed slightly, glancing to him with great appreciation in her eyes.

Seeing them like this made Kizakura tip his hat down and smile. "Jin would be jealous if he saw this…" the fedora wearing man whispered to himself, knowing how rare it was for Kyoko to display affection toward anyone.

Just then, a loud cracking was heard behind him as his team began to break through the rest of the debris, preparing to enter the room.

"You two sure were hard to get to…took us nearly an entire day! You're lucky to still be alive!" Koichi Kizakura informed them as his team cleared the destroyed barricade. "But we'll talk about that later. Let's get you two patched up first."

One of the rescuers, a woman dressed in white with a first aid kit, quickly approached Kyoko and immediately began medical treatment. As they bandaged her, Kyoko kept her hand firmly grasped with Makoto's refusing to let go. Giving her fair warning that it would hurt, Kyoko braced herself as they popped her shoulder back into place, making the detective grip Makoto's hand even tighter. After patching her up, the detective was allowed to stand, her uninjured arm slung over Makoto's shoulders to help support her.

The instant they were on their feet, Kizakura approached them.

"Hate to make you do this after we almost blew you both up, which I _am_ sorry about by the way." Kyoko slightly glared at him but said nothing as he continued, "But we gotta get moving. It's not safe here."

Hearing that, both Makoto and Kyoko tensed, with the detective narrowing her gaze.

"How far has the rioting spread?" She chose her words carefully, a fact that both impressed and bothered Kizakura.

With a heavy sigh, the older man turned away from them and tipped his hat forward. "…We don't know. But chances are…the whole world's like this."

Shock overtook Makoto and Kyoko but before they could ask any more questions, ferocious shouts echoed outside the room. Everyone in the room tensed, but they also began to prepare themselves. Kizakura held his hand out and was given an assault rifle, much to the students' shock.

"No more time for questions, kids!" Kizakura loaded a fresh clip into the rifle and prepared to evacuate with them. Glancing over his shoulder, he shouted at his team, "We're heading for the old building! Everybody, keep them covered until we get there!"

Realization dawned on Kyoko and she couldn't help but whisper, "…The shelter for hope…"

Overhearing her, Makoto was unable to stop himself from asking, "Shelter for hope? What's that?"

Shaking her head, Kyoko looked to him and said, "I'm sure my father will…explain everything once we arrive. Just wait a little longer until then, okay?"

Although he certainly wanted to ask, Makoto knew that he could trust her to explain everything to him in due time. Because of that, he held onto her tighter, lacing his fingers between her own and nodding firmly to her. At the same time, she grasped his hand tightly and smiled at him.

"Alright then…let's get going!" Kizakura shouted, leading the pair out of their school amidst a hail of gunfire.

* * *

Immediately upon arriving at the 'shelter', Kizakura gave them a map that had a room marked with an X. He told them to go there while he and his allies continued their search for survivors. Left with little choice, the pair hobbled down the hallway and into what appeared to be a dormitory area, quickly finding the room indicated on their map.

"There they are!"

As Makoto and Kyoko entered the large room, which almost looked like a cafeteria, they were pleasantly surprised to see all of their classmates waiting for them. Without giving them much room to breathe, the rest of Class 78 rushed over, huddling around the two of them protectively.

"See, I told you they'd be alright!" Hiro proclaimed, holding out his 'crystal' ball. "In fact, there's a 30% chance they've grown closer thanks to this experience!"

Most of the students groaned at his assertion and ignored him, too relieved to see the last of the classmates alive and well.

"Makoto! Kyoko!" Sayaka shouted as she got close to him, visible relief in her tear-stained eyes. Throwing her arms around them, she held them tightly as she said, "Thank god you're both alright!"

Smiling and returning the embrace as much as he could, Makoto patted her back and said, "We're glad you're all okay too…"

Pulling back from their embrace, Sayaka wiped away her tears as a firm hand clasped her shoulder. Glancing behind her, the pop idol smiled as Leon slung his arm protectively around her. Turning his attention to Kyoko and Makoto, the baseball star grimaced slightly.

"What happened to you two?" Leon suddenly asked, taking in their unruly appearing. "You look dead on your feet!"

"Well…it's been a rough three days…" Makoto started but couldn't finish, his gaze turning toward Kyoko with a look of guilt in his eyes. She resisted returning his gaze, maintaining her stoic visage.

"Also…there was an explosion…" the detective told them, further increasing their classmates' concern.

"O-Oh, I b-bet there w-was!" Toko sarcastically shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at them. "I-It's obvious what happened t-to them! They snuck a-away during the ch-chaos and w-went at it! I bet if w-we check, their'll s-still be evidence of—".

"Enough of your delusional fantasies," Byakuya sternly silenced her, his cold gaze easily making Toko squirm excitedly at the same time. Scoffing at her masochistic reaction, the Togami Heir turned his full attention to his injured classmates. "As for you two, I certainly hope you have an explanation for suddenly disappearing while I was valiantly leading our class to safety. Do you even realize the trouble you've caused us?"

"Glad you're okay too, Byakuya…" Makoto replied sarcastically, but completely serious at the same time.

"He's not exaggerating about how freaked out we were though," Celeste told them, her usual accent completely gone. Then again, considering the situation, that wasn't unexpected. "We were all half convinced you'd been lynched by those bastards. But I'll have you know, I refrained from taking bets on whether or not you were alive…out of respect, of course."

"How kind of you, Taeko."

The gambler sneered a bit as Kyoko answered her, using Celeste's real name without fear of reprisal. And even though Celeste _hated_ when people used her real name, just this once, she seemed content to let the comment slide.

"Oh my god, Kyoko!" Hina abruptly shouted, her eyes widening as she pointed at the injured detective. "What happened to your hands?!"

All at once, everyone glanced down and gasped at the horrible burn marks on Kyoko's hands. The detective flinched, feeling incredibly embarrassed but finding the strength to tell them, "Don't worry, these are how my hands normally are…I lost my gloves…"

Relieved sighs and understanding nods filled the room as they accepted that explanation. At the same time, Makoto squeezed her charred hands tighter, knowing how difficult it must be for her to have to reveal one of her secrets. The gesture was appreciated, proven when Kyoko gave him a weary smile.

"Sorry to be rude but, I just have to ask…" Hifumi entered the conversation, curiosity clear in his voice. "What actually happened to the two of you? Where have you been the last three days?"

"We were trapped in the Headmaster's office," Makoto told them, memories of being chased there suddenly coming back to haunt him.

"More accurately, we barricaded ourselves in there after being attacked in the hallway," Kyoko offered, drawing attention. Not wasting the opportunity, she asked, "So then, does anyone know exactly what's going on? Have we had any contact from anyone outside of Hope's Peak?"

To that, everyone hung their heads, confusion and uncertainty radiating off each and everyone one of them. Even Byakuya was strangely quiet, which was never a good sign.

"We're all in the same boat. None of us have any idea what went down or how this all happened," Mondo spoke up, clenching his fists angrily. "Seriously, this is all so fucked up…"

"Language, Mondo!" Taka immediately reprimanded, despite the worried expression on his face. "Such crass wording won't help us figure out what happened!"

"What?! I'm not wrong!" the biker insisted, obviously recalling what happened to them. "It was lucky we were all together when the sky exploded, or else some of us might not be here right now."

Almost unconsciously, his hand patted Chihiro's head, who was standing right next to him. She smiled up at him for a second before her expression dampened. "…I hate to admit it, but he's right. We all would have died if Mukuro and Sakura hadn't fought off the Reserve Course Students."

"It was nothing…" Sakura modestly assured them, with Mukuro giving a stoic nod behind her.

Upon seeing Mukuro, Makoto instantly noticed that someone else was currently missing.

"Hey, where's Junko?"

Again, the mood in the room dampened, causing both Makoto and Kyoko to fear the worst. However, before they could confirm their suspicions, Mukuro stepped forward and said, "…She's having a 'talk' with Headmaster Kirigiri. The same one he's had with all of us…"

Confused, Makoto looked around at the somber faces of his classmates before asking, "A 'talk'? What about?"

"About your new life here in this shelter."

Everyone turned as the voice of Jin Kirigiri shook the room, his presence bringing both relief and foreboding. Just behind him stood Junko Enoshima, a neutral expression on her face. However, the instant she saw Makoto and Kyoko, a wide grin spread over her face and she practically rushed them.

"Alright! The gang's all here!" she shouted enthusiastically, slapping them both on the shoulder. Luckily, she hit Kyoko's uninjured shoulder, but the detective still winced in pain. "Oops! My bad! I'm so just relieved to see the two of you! After all, unless the entire class is present…things would get boring around here!"

Junko's grin widened as she finished that sentence but no one had time to question it before Jin approached the pair. His eyes fell on Kyoko's injuries and for a brief moment, a flicker of concern clouded his gaze. However, he instantly collected himself and lifted his gaze to address the entire group.

"I believe that, aside from Makoto and Kyoko, I've spoken with everyone about this subject." The Headmaster's normally powerful voice waned slightly, as if he was unsure of himself. However, he managed to hold a determined visage as he continued, "As you may have pieced together…the world has descended into chaos and anarchy. If we are to have any hope for the future…I believe the best course of action is to barricade ourselves inside this building and wait out the storm."

Although Makoto's eyes widened at this revelation, Kyoko's narrowed viciously. However, neither of them could find the words to interrupt the Headmaster as he elaborated further.

"So far, all of you have given consent. But before we finalize our plan for the shelter…I would like to allow these two time to rest…"

"I second that," Byakuya abruptly spoke up, his authoritative voice oddly soft. A murmur of agreement was shared by all of the students, with no one voicing objection.

Taking that as a sign of consent, Jin glanced down at the pair and said, "I'll show you to the medical room. Follow me."

Without another word, the Headmaster turned and headed for the exit, with Makoto and Kyoko hobbling after him. Throughout the entire trip down the hall to the medical room, the detective's eyes glared fiercely at the back of her father's head.

* * *

"We'll continue our discussion tomorrow…please have an answer for me by then," Jin said as he prepared to exit the medical room, which looked more like a nurse's office. "In the meantime, get some rest you two."

Neither Kyoko nor Makoto tried to stop him as he left, but for entirely different reasons. Makoto was shell-shocked, his brain overloaded with questions and worries concerning the 'shelter of hope' idea the Headmaster had explained to them. On the opposite side, Kyoko felt nothing but contempt for her father, knowing that he had practically decided their fate for them.

After all, there were little to no options left. If what he said was true, and the entire world was experiencing this tragedy, then taking shelter in this place was their only viable choice. Even so, the detective didn't appreciate being 'forced' into agreeing…

As she sat on her bed, which was adjacent to Makoto's, she mentally went over everything that had happened in the last few days…particularly her request that Makoto had fulfilled. Her face slightly flushed and she unconscious placed a hand on her abdomen, remembering the warmth his seed had spread inside her.

Lifting her head up, her expression saddened as she saw his utterly dejected visage, staring down at the floor with hopeless in his eyes. Seeing that stung more than her injuries, and so she called out, "Makoto…are you alright?"

Snapping out of his trance, he stared at her with uncertain eyes and said, "I…I don't know…" He paused, his brain obviously trying to organize all this new information. "The idea of staying here…possibly for the rest of our lives…it's…it's…ugh, it doesn't feel real!"

Gritting his teeth and hanging his head, the lucky student let tears fall from his eyes as he began to lose hope. Just then, he heard shuffling and looked up to see Kyoko struggling to get to her feet. Practically leaping up, he rushed to her side and grabbed onto her, keeping her steady.

Flabbergasted by her actions, he instinctively shouted, "What are you doing?! You need to rest—mmmph!"

In the middle of his shouting, Kyoko pressed her lips to his, utterly silencing him. For a moment, he hesitated, but found himself unable to resist as she gently cupped his face. Kissing her back passionately, he carefully wrapping his arms around her. Their contact broke slowly, with Makoto feeling slightly embarrassed by her actions.

However, before properly form words, Kyoko smiled softly at him, taking his breath away.

"Makoto…don't lose hope," she said sternly but softly, her lavender eyes searing into his hazel irises. Mesmerized by her visage, the lucky student quietly listened without interrupting. "…I know things look grim…but just like before…as long as we don't give up…I know we'll be able to survive…"

Pulling him into a tight embrace, Kyoko rested her head on his shoulder, smiling warmly. Almost instantly, Makoto returned the gesture, holding onto her as carefully as he could, obviously minding her injuries.

For a few minutes, they stood there, basking in the warm of their embrace…until Makoto abruptly gasped.

"Oh crap! I did it inside!"

The lucky student's odd commentary forced Kyoko to pull out of their embrace and look at him with a raised eyebrow. An expression of horror and guilt had overtaken his features and he stared at her with an apology fresh on his tongue.

"I am so, so, sorry! I wasn't thinking! Oh, what have I done—?!"

"Calm down, Makoto." His panic momentarily stopped as Kyoko's voice interrupted him. "Please don't go around shouting like that, we're supposed to be resting. Now, just take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Well…when we…when we were…ya know…consummating…" Makoto stammered, forgetting to take that breath while trying to explain his reasoning. And although Kyoko wanted to chuckle at his word choice, she remained silent as he continued, "I know we both thought…we were gonna die…so I…I… _I did it inside you_!"

He furiously whispered the last part, his face burning bright red as fear and embarrassment took over. His head sank and he felt unbearable shame at how much he'd screwed up. Granted, he was right, they were in the heat of the moment and emotions were running high, but still!

"What if…what if…something _unexpected_ happens and—!"

Suddenly silenced by a scarred finger pressing into is lips, Makoto's gaze shot up to see Kyoko giving him a weary smile.

"What are you panicking for...?" she questioned quietly, removing her finger from his lips. "Weren't you listening when I told you that as long as we don't give up…everything would be alright?"

"But…but…" Makoto tried to insist before Kyoko cupped his face, her scarred hands lovingly caressing his cheeks.

"Look at my hands, Makoto."

Without thinking, he did as she instructed, remembering her bravery in revealing them to her. His eyes softened and he slowly began to calm down as she gently rubbed his face.

"You accepted me…you accepted all of me…and so, I accept all of you. Both the expected…and the possibly unexpected…"

Taking a hand away from his face, she patted her abdomen. However, at the same time, a warm smile graced her lips as she looked into his eyes. Seeing that, Makoto felt all of his worries vanish as he reached down and grasped her charred hand, lacing their fingers together.

"…You're right. Sorry for freaking out like that…" he apologized one last time. "Oh, I should probably apologize for this too."

Without warning, he pulled her close and kissed her, startling the detective for the first time. Although she hadn't expected _him_ to be so bold, Kyoko couldn't complain as she eased into their kiss, squeezing his hand tighter as they allowed themselves this moment of bliss.

For the moment at least, they could temporarily forget the outside world and the tragedy that was befalling them. And while this was an unexpected comfort…neither of them regretted it.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Greetings, my beautiful readers! I know that this kind of story isn't usually my M.O. but I was in a rare mood on my day off and just had to get this idea out! It was just a fun idea that I wanted to share with you all!**

 **Honestly…I'm not sure if I should have this story be canonical to my main story, 'Never Say Never', or not. Because that would mean, because Makoto and Kyoko** _ **didn't**_ **get intimate canonically, most of their friends died. But, because they had this passionate encounter in this story, the time-line changed and their hope saved everyone!**

 **Confused? Good! Me too! Let's move on!**

 **I'm a huge Makoto x Kyoko fan, that much is obvious. Their relationship is fantastic in the game and anime, which inspired me to write this idea about them finding unexpected comfort in each other as the world falls apart around them.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed it! Leave a review/comment to tell me what you think of the idea or just to gush over the pairing as much as I do. Until next time, keep on smiling, my beautiful readers!**


End file.
